1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for illuminating display cases which normally include a plurality of shelves therein for holding of displayed product thereon. The present invention is particularly usable in regard to display cases which are refrigerated and are adapted to retain displayed product therein which requires refrigeration prior to customer purchase. Further the present invention is designed particularly for use with such refrigerated display cases having frontal access openings which are open at all times to allow a consumer the convenience of reaching in and withdrawing a displayed product without requiring the opening of a door or the lifting of a window. Such refrigerated display cases are normally maintained under temperature control by a downwardly extending curtain of cool air which is designed to minimize the escape of refrigerated air outwardly through the frontal access opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous previously patented designs on illumination means for refrigerated display cases including one or more shelves therein for holding of displayed product wherein the refrigerated display case includes an open front to facilitate access to the product such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,066 patented Apr. 22, 1952 to R. E. Pabst and assigned to Ed Friedrich Inc. on a "Two-Decker Dairy Self-Service Refrigerator"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,684 patented Mar. 10, 1953 to M. H. Strang and assigned to Sherer-Gillett Company on a "Refrigerated Multiple Shelf Display Case"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,256 patented Nov. 13, 1962 to F. G. Lamb on an "Upright Refrigerator Showcase"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,038 patented Sep. 4, 1973 to M. MacMaster et al and assigned to Emhart Corporation on "Refrigerated Display Equipment"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,946 patented Dec. 1, 1981 to F. Ibrahim and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation on a "Refrigeration System Using Air Defrost"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,385 patented Apr. 27, 1982 to F. Ibrahim and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation on a "Refrigerated Merchandiser Cabinet With Air Defrost Ports"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,081 patented Jul. 27, 1982 to F. Ibrahim and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation on a "Multiband Open Front Refrigerated Case With Air Defrost"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,631 patented Jan. 25, 1983 to F. Abraham and assigned to Tyler Refrigeration Corporation on a "Refrigerated Merchandizer Display Case Adapted For Energy Conservation"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,942 patented Jul. 21, 1987 to H. Kooy on a "Cabinet For Cut-Off Flowers"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,084 patented Jun. 28, 1988 to S. Aoki and assigned to Sanden Corporation on a "Refrigerated Display Cabinet"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,321 patented Jun. 5, 1990 to J. Takahashi and assigned to Sanden Corporation on a "Refrigerated Display Case With Night Cover"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,627 patented Feb. 11, 1992 to A. Borgen and assigned to Margaret Platt Borgen on a "Removable Cooling Unit For Display Case And Method For Using Same".